


Someone is Bound to Figure it Out

by Zephrbabe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Sassy Darcy Lewis, Scientist Wrangler Darcy Lewis, Secret Relationship, Technically it's Door Sex, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephrbabe/pseuds/Zephrbabe
Summary: Tony thinks Darcy and Barnes would be cute together. Little does he know...





	Someone is Bound to Figure it Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sachertortes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachertortes/gifts).



> I had a 200 follower giveaway back in November, and Sachertortes was one of the winners!
> 
> Sachertortes' prompt: Wintershock, “Stop undressing me with your eyes and start using your teeth.” Any rating is cool. Thanks again, and congratulations!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Go check out her work, too! She is a bomb writer!
> 
> Thanks and thanks again to [ChrissiHR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR) for being my beta and getting rid of allllll my erroneous commas. Her works have no erroneous commas, and you should go read those, too.

“There are five ways I can see this going, Lewis." Tony paused. “And that doesn't include the multiverse theory of the universe.”

Darcy tipped back in Tony’s ergonomic chair, reveling in the knowledge that it definitely cost half a year’s paychecks, and she got to put her butt on it. She was playing one-handed patty-cake with DUM-E. “What are you talking about, Stark?”

“Barnes getting into your pants.”

Darcy twitched so hard she fell out of Tony’s fancy chair. DUM-E stretched its claw to her with a solicitous whirr. Tony didn’t even look away from his hologram.

“ _ Bucky _ Barnes?” she sputtered from the floor.

“How many buff, hundred-year-old cyborgs named Barnes do you know?”

She glanced up and over at Tony. “Technically, I don’t even know one. We haven’t been formally introduced,” she sniffed.

“Really,” he deadpanned. “He saved you from a Doombot once, and you're going to pretend you still need an ‘official introduction’?” He quirked an eyebrow at her silence.

She grudgingly replied, “What about him?”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you two,” Tony chortled, peering down at her as he made his way to his gross smoothie dispenser/robot. 

Darcy forced herself not to tense up. Surely Tony didn't  _ know _ . She laughed instead, “Us two?”

“You’ve always got some critical thing for me to sign whenever Barnes is here getting a tuneup.” He toed the bottom of her sneaker on his way back, chugging green goop in a glass. “Conveniently timed, too. What was the statistic, FRIDAY?”

“An 87% chance of Ms. Lewis appearing within a quarter hour of Sergeant Barnes removing his shirt, boss.”

Darcy took a moment to appreciate how eerily clean Tony’s lab floor was, compared to Jane’s sticky, wire- and crumb-strewn mess. The benefit of possibly-sentient roombas, she guessed.  She was ignoring Tony’s presumptuous statistic, and remained cool as a cucumber. She most assuredly was  _ not  _ turning red.

Tony, back at his work, continued, “When your back is turned, he looks at you like I look at Pepper when she manipulates a board meeting. Like Cap looks at a cheesecake labeled ‘Do Not Eat.’” He flung something out of the hologram, and the projected image literally threw itself into the trash can. “ _ You _ , on the other hand. You drool whenever Barnes is in the labs and not looking your way.”

Darcy sat up and clambered to her feet. “I do _not_ drool!”

Tony’s head swiveled towards her. “When we were testing the capabilities of the arm, and you walked in on him bending high-tensile steel-”

“That was _one time_ ,” she hissed. At Tony’s triumphant noise, she backtracked: “And I was _not_ drooling.”

“Just interested in the science, Lewis?”

Darcy raised an eyebrow, and didn’t deign to give him an answer. “Ok, Stark, you've had your daily supervision.” Darcy knew he hated the term, and the practice, but after Ultron, no one gainsaid Pepper Potts’ edict. “I'm outie.”

She was at the door when Tony called, “You could do worse.”

She paused in the open doorway. “Worse than someone who, in your words, is Interpol’s Sexiest Wanted Dead or Alive? A guy who regularly beats the stuffing out of Captain America, his  _ bestie _ _ , _ and then eats a literal gallon of ice cream while watching Korean soap operas?”

“Yeah, I didn't say he wasn't weird.” Tony was obscured in a holographic diagram, just a shadow surrounded by blue glow. “At least as weird as the rest of us, but Barnes- Barnes is a good guy.”

“Thanks for the stamp of approval, Anthony.”

“Ugh. Don't you have any other geniuses to sass?”

“Not ri-”

“Get the hell out of my lab, Lewis.”

\---

Darcy made it to the hall outside Jane's office-cum-lab, busy strategizing how she might coax the boss-lady away from the mysteries of the universe in favor of the mysteries of the cafeteria. She might also have been smirking a little because Tony didn’t even know how close he was to the truth. All five of his ideas would be wrong no matter what they were.

She was so busy strategizing (and smirking), in fact, that she was oblivious to the silent swing of a door on her right. 

She was not so oblivious to the metal arm that wrapped around her waist and spun her into the dim interior of an unused storage room. She didn't have time to gasp, let alone screech, because his mouth was already on hers. By the time the door shut them in, Darcy’s head was swimming with the abrupt movement and a flood of desire.

She gave as good as she got, though, tipping them back until he had to press her against the door to stay upright. That was _just fine_ with Darcy. 

Darcy found her voice and murmured against his mouth, “ _ Bucky _ .” She didn't think her tone would be so breathy. Damn. She raked her nails over the sides of his neck to feel him shiver against her and firmed her tone, “Miss me?”

He looked up with a saucy grin, obvious even in the dimness. “Like my left arm, doll.”

Darcy rolled her eyes but didn't even try to wipe the smile off her mouth. She couldn’t really see Bucky in the dark, but she didn’t need to. A louvered transom let in a little light, and everything was nebulous but the shape of his face and the heat of his eyes. 

Her arms tightened around his neck and he let her drag her mouth over his jaw and to his ear. She nipped along the sensitive shell, and when she pulled away, she was pleased to note his breathing was ragged. 

Bucky drew back, his fingers trailing down her bare arms until he captured her hands, holding her at arm’s length. She knew his vision was only mildly obscured in this light - he saw more of her than she did of him. And he certainly looked his fill.

The weight of his gaze made her aware of just how much clothing they were still wearing and how much more naked they could be. “Quit undressing me with your eyes and start using your teeth.”

He caught his lower lip in his teeth and reeled her in, sinking to his knees as he did. “Yes, ma'am.”

Bucky wasted no time pushing her oversized Hulk t-shirt up under her breasts and working her leggings over her hips and down, off her feet. His hands were everywhere, stroking legs and belly and sides. Bucky tilted his head up at her and Darcy sensed more than saw his grin.

He caught the edge of her underwear in his teeth and started pulling. His stubble prickled against her tender belly, her mons, her thighs. Darcy spread her legs and her panties were tugged from between her thighs with a slight sticking sensation. A tap at one ankle had her lifting her foot and then strong fingers were dragging up her leg and setting her thigh on his shoulder. Darcy let her back settle against the door again, its surface cool on her skin.

Bucky’s legendary focus came into play as he pressed his mouth to her pussy. His tongue was  _ everywhere -  _ she couldn’t see him, she wanted to see his eyes when she came - and Darcy could only muffle her own sounds and shake apart in his grip. And then he dragged his unyielding fingers up her thigh and pushed two fingers into her.

Darcy stuffed the hem of her t-shirt between her teeth and tried not to moan. She was getting too close. She had to take a new tack or else he’d send her over the edge and take nothing for himself. 

“Bucky, I want you.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. In an instant, he was on his feet and between her thighs. One hand fumbled at his fly and the other stroked steadily inside her. 

Darcy hissed at the sudden roughness of his kevlar-blend tactical pants against her skin. The heel of Bucky’s hand pressed against her clit, but she didn’t want to come like this; she wanted his cock and the way he pressed his face into her neck when he came.

Darcy batted his hand away from his pants and freed his cock herself. He was heavy and hot in her hand, and she wished she could see him.

There was no time to complain about the choice of venue; Darcy set his cock against her opening and Bucky pushed inside.  The stretch of him had Darcy muffling her moan in her hand again. Air hissed between his teeth and he set his forehead against hers. “You’re so wet, doll.”

Bucky didn’t wait for her to adjust; he knew she’d be impatient. His hands held her weight like nothing and pulled her back onto his cock every time Darcy bucked her hips. Her heels dug into his ass and she used her considerable leverage to slam them together. 

Both her hands covered her mouth and she was still making enough noise to be heard in the hall. (Nevermind the sound of two bodies rhythmically rattling the door in its frame. No one passing in the hall would have any question of what was happening in the storage room.)

Every hard thrust lit up her insides and Bucky pushed her up the peak without quarter. 

She could hardly get a breath, gasping on the pleasure. Bucky shifted and his metal hand tucked between their bodies; every deep stroke moving his thumb on her clit. His head dropped to her shoulder, face turned into her neck. 

His lips moved against her skin as he rasped, “You gotta come for me, sweetheart.”

Bucky set a soft kiss to her pulse and Darcy was gone. One hand flew to the back of his neck to hold him against her. Her body pulled tight; her toes curled and her inner muscles milked his cock. Bucky thrust deep and trembled in her grip. The heat of him inside her sent a shiver down her spine. His hand was steady on her ass, but she could tell his legs wanted to buckle.

She stroked his hair off his brow and let him just breathe for a moment. They'd been apart too long, what with their heroic/scientific travel. If Darcy had known Bucky and Steve had returned, she might have ambushed  _ him _ . 

“I missed you,” she murmured, running a hand under the neck of his shirt to feel a little more of his skin. “I'd have taken the day off if I'd known you were on your way back.”

“Didn't know how long debrief was gonna take." He untucked himself from her neck and her body, and Darcy hoped she found her panties before gravity made a mess of her thighs. Bucky's hands shifted to her thighs momentarily, giving her a long stroke that almost had her ready for another round. In a teasing tone, he added, “Would hate to leave you in bed, waiting on me."

“I'd have kept things warm for you. That little toy you got me has kept me _real_ warm these last two weeks.”

He groaned and crushed his mouth to hers.

Darcy shifted her legs and Bucky set her down, skimming his hands over her skin as she tested her balance. The muscles of her inner thighs were already twinging and Darcy would be feeling their fuck for hours. ‘ _ Worth it’ _ was her first thought.  ‘ _ When can we do it again’ _ was her second. 

Bucky stole kisses while they set their clothes to rights. He helped her into her leggings and she could sense how badly he wanted to stick his face between her thighs again. They both knew she had scientists to look after; they'd probably been in the closet overlong anyway. Someone might have noticed. 

Darcy stuck her beanie back on - who knew when it had fallen off - and said, “Tony is onto us. He hasn’t figured it out yet, but it’s only a matter of time.”

“Yeah, Steve, too. He’s been on my case about asking you out. Says he heard you like dancing.” The wiggle of his hips as he fastened his pants had Darcy snorting. 

She pulled him into her arms and pressed a kiss to his mouth. And another for good measure, slipping her fingers through his hair to straighten it a little. He watched her in the dimness. 

“So you wanna?”

“Wanna what?”

“Go dancing? We ain’t been on a proper date, doll.” Darcy opened her mouth to remind him of the first time he’d held her in his arms, but he saw her mischief in the closet’s gloom and interjected, “Saving you from Doombots at that gala don’t count, Darcy. I wanna go about this the right way.”

“Sure, let’s go out, but it’s the twenty-first century, Barnes: there is no ‘right’ way.”

Bucky dipped his head in the mulish way he must’ve been doing since he was a little boy. “Look, I don’t care what century it is. I want to take my girl dancing, and to dinner, and to the planetarium so she can point out all the wrong parts of the show.” 

Darcy stepped back with a grin, fingers on the door handle. As the light of the hall poured in and Bucky blinked against the brightness, she nipped forward and planted a kiss on the cleft of his chin. 

“Tony’s right about one thing: you are kinda weird.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Natasha already knows.
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr!](http://zephrbabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
